The present invention relates to a device and method for providing safe inspection and containment of blood expelled from a syringe.
In the procedure of blood gas analysis, there are several times when medical and laboratory personnel are exposed to blood. This blood is considered a biohazard because of its potential to contaminate hospital personnel with disease (hepatitis, AIDS, etc.).
In doing blood gas analysis in a laboratory, a common procedure called "topping off the sample" is performed with little regard to its hazardous implications. The phrase "topping off the sample" refers to the method of expelling blood from the blood gas sampling syringe onto a gauze. This is usually done just prior to injecting or aspirating blood to the blood gas machine or other analysis machines (co-oximitry, electrolytes, hematocrit, etc.). The reasons for doing this are to ensure that the analysis is run on blood from the body of the sample (less likely to be contaminated by ambient air) and to allow the lab technician to visually check for clots. A sample with clots is usually not run because the gas values are changing and clots can occlude the blood gas machine, resulting in machine down time.
There are several opportunities for hazardous exposure to blood when using the conventional method for "topping off the sample." First, there is a possibility of exposure during the open handling of the gauze and expelling of blood onto the gauze. Second, there is the possibility of contamination of the surface or table on which the gauze is placed. Third, the disposal of the gauze, usually into an open container, leaves a further danger of exposure.
The object of the present invention is to provide a safe and cost effective means for expelling blood from a syringe.